La lealtad del profesor Severus Snape
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Severus debe matar a todo joven en Hogwarts. Si no lo hace, una maldición parecida a la del voto inquebrantable acabará con él. ¿Será un triste fin para el profesor de pociones? Cuando la enfermedad merma tus fuerzas ¿Cuanto se es capaz de hacer por amor?


**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son de J.K. Yo me entretengo.**

**La lealtad del profesor Severus Snape**

**1.-23 de Diciembre.**

En la noche fría, como esa que vivía en las mazmorras, el dolor y los temblores empeoraban considerablemente.

El sabía.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía bien.

Desde que "empezó" a realizar esa poción para Voldemort. Un plan muy estúpido por parte de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. _–Una misión que no hacia ni planeaba hacer–_

Él debía envenenar a todo joven encontrado en Hogwarts. Echar la poción en la comida, fácil, sencillo. Solo para el idiota de Voldemort eso es sencillo. Se permitió reír con sorna.

Prefería la muerte antes que la traición a Albus. Jamás regresaría a las garras del despreciable y asqueroso mago Oscuro.

El aliento se le corto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Un agudo dolor se instaló en el pecho, la tos no le dejaba respirar.

Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su manga, el que se lleno de sangre rápidamente al tener contacto con su aliento. Algo que le sucedía desde la semana pasada. Intentó relajarse y volver a cavilar mientras miraba el crepitar de las llamas.

Traición a su padre.

Albus; le había comentado el plan de Voldemort la noche de su regreso. Ambos buscaban una solución que dejara con vida al profesor de pociones.

Era imposible. Lo había aceptado y no le causaba ningún problema. Bueno, el dolor tal vez sí.

Dos meses era el plazo de entrega de la poción. Una poción que otorgaba una muerte lenta, dolorosa, irreversible.

Pero el problema era mayor.

Con esa maldición en su cuerpo.

Voldemort jamás dejaba cavo suelto.

El profesor de pociones suponía que era como un voto inquebrantable; si no realizaba la poción, la maldición acabaría con él.

Se sentía estúpido al no haber notado cuando el Lord Oscuro realizó el hechizo.

Severus Snape se revolvió incómodo en el sillón, tomando una copa de coñac que ayudaba un poco con el dolor en su pecho.

Dos, dos meses era todo lo que quedaba.

Un toquido en la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Escondió el pañuelo entre sus ropas.

–Adelante–dijo con voz ronca. Aunque igual hubiese entrado sin la respuesta.

Cuando Albus entró en la habitación, encontró al pálido profesor de pociones mirando la chimenea.

Últimamente, estaba actuando muy extraño. Desaparecía de las comidas sin tomar bocado, parecía muy cansado y casi no mencionaba palabra. Minerva le había dicho que hasta los alumnos se encontraban alegremente sorprendidos. No había reducido puntos a ninguna casa ni regañado a nadie. Parecía casi inconsciente durante sus clases.

–Severus, buenas noches–otro retorcijón de culpa se introdujo en el pecho del anciano director. El hombre no le contestó.

–Hoy hable con Minerva. Severus, estamos preocupados por ti… no luces bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Snape le miró por primera vez desde que entró. Sus ojos negros estaban llorosos, su piel cetrina y los círculos negros ensombreciendo aun más su gélida mirada.

Había intentada ocultarle su enfermedad al director, pero a medida que se hacía más grave… le era imposible esconder el dolor, la palidez y la tos.

"_Que ahora tiene un lindo color rojo"_ pensó crudamente. Dos semanas había sido el tiempo en que pudo aparentar que todo marchaba sin problemas.

–No es nada

–Luces enfermo, Severus. Dime, por favor.

Una parte de él le gritaba que al diablo sus obligaciones, al diablo la guerra y Potter. Pero, Lily y para su sorpresa, los niños mensos a los que tenía que enseñar, se aparecieron en su memoria. Eso si era extraño. Desechó esos pensamientos velozmente.

–Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir.

– ¿Tiene que ver con la poción, no es así?

Y de nuevo la tos. Se manchó de sangre las manos hasta que encontró el pañuelo a su lado.

Dumbledore se acercó y colocó su mano en su espalda, mientras Severus se limpiaba la boca apaciblemente. Como si fuera algo muy común.

La culpa inundó el corazón del director.

– Definitivamente, estás enfermo. ¿Qué sabes de esto, hijo? ¿Qué te hizo Voldemort? Debemos de ir con Pomfrey, seguro ella te podrá ayudar.

Snape pensó unos segundos. Resignado, suspiró.

–No quiero ir con la enfermera, es inútil. ÉL sabe que jamás haré su poción. Pienso que conoce mi lealtad. Hizo una especie de voto inquebrantable; si no realizo su estúpido plan, la maldición me matará. Los síntomas son para recordarme mi misión. Solo se está divirtiendo un poco el muy desgraciado.

– ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada? ¡Pude haberte ayudado, Severus! Quitarte la carga que no te corresponde – el tono de Albus dejó de ser su habitual voz relajada.

– ¿Qué no me corresponde? ¡Albus! No puedes hacer nada al respecto. Ni tú puedes predecir el futuro. Lo mejor será que me digas la información especifica que necesitas obtener… haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

–Te matarían…

–Moriré igual, mejor en algo de utilidad. Encontraría la forma de mandarles un mensaje…– Sobre mis deberes… Lamento, no poder hacerlas por mucho tiempo

–No. Severus, debe de haber una manera de contrarrestar la maldición. De retrasarla, tal vez….

– ¡Es en vano! ¿No puedes entender eso? ¡Duele, maldición! Es mejor se termine rápido. Tarde o temprano sabíamos que habría algo que no podría cumplir. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Snape se levantó del sillón, al hacerlo, se tambaleo a un lado, tirando la botella de bebida al suelo, estrellándose y regando su contenido.

Severus resopló. _"Respira"_ se alentó a sí mismo.

–Lo que necesitas es que Poppy te revise y…

– ¡No! Ya te dije que no quiero nada de eso.

Albus bajó la mirada, totalmente derrotado. Como si los años se le hubieran caído encima de pronto. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y obligar a Snape a volver ahí, con esos malditos?

Ahora por eso se le estaba acabando la vida.

–Al menos, ve a dormir. Descansa, Severus. Yo… mañana hablaremos ¿De acuerdo? –

–Tengo mucho que hacer como para irme a acostar–

–Severus…–

El profesor apretó los labios, miró al suelo y con un tostón apacible camino hasta su dormitorio.

Y tristemente Albus escuchó de nuevo su tos, que al parecer acababa con la fuerza del joven profesor.

Estaba en un punto sin retorno. Sin salida.

Voldemort ya había decidido su golpe. Iba a atacar.

El director se sentía inútil. Un gran sentimiento de impotencia le invadió.

Algo debía hacer…

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en el dormitorio del experto en pociones.

–Albus… ¡Albus!–Era la voz débil de Severus.

Abrió la puerta con el corazón a mil por hora.

---

¿Qué tal?

Los extrañe mucho.

Bueno, sobre la historia… espero les agrade.

Y bueno por "Sin vista en la oscuridad" la corregí. Cambie algunas cosas pero es la misma idea. Mucho mejor escrita espero…

Llego renovada este 2010 después de que un profesor de español me ayudó con mi ortografía.

Un saludo para todos y mi agradecimiento al profesor.

Agradezco de corazón sus mensajes.

Adiós.

Adrianita Yozakura.


End file.
